


Apres le concert

by AnastasiaDevonneJonas



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Demi Lovato - Freeform, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaDevonneJonas/pseuds/AnastasiaDevonneJonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Концерт закончился, и началось все самое интересное...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apres le concert

_**POV Demi** _

 

Закончился очередной мировой тур. Я гастролировала со своим новым альбомом ''DEMI". В апреле, когда я его выпустила, он сразил всех моих фанов, ловатиков, и не только их. Уже заканчивался сентябрь, и сегодня я давала последний концерт - в Лос Анджелесе. Саундчек закончился, откуда ни возьмись появились братишки Джонас. Они подошли ко мне.

\- Мы тут решили устроить небольшой сюрприз для всех. Можешь немного поменять план концерта? - Они говорили хором, улыбаясь.

\- Конечно, ребят. Выходите на сцену сразу после "Really Don't Cаre". Я скажу, что произошли некоторые изменения, и вы выйдите. - Я была ужасна рада их визиту. - А что петь-то будем?

\- Я так думаю, "On the Line". - Сразу после Ника высказался и Джо. - Без "Wouldn't Change A Thing" я петь и не собираюсь.

\- Договорились! Мне пора, встретимся позже. - Мы все рассмеялись, обнялись, и я вышла на сцену к зрителям...

Основная часть концерта прошла на ура. Но после выхода Джонасов зал просто взорвался! Это было для них таким же шоком, как и для меня, когда я встретила их за кулисами. Мы выступили как в старые добрые времена.

Концерт закончился. Можно считать тур закрытым. Как обычно, фанаты фотографировались со мной, я раздавала им автографы. Итак, шоу окончено. Все разошлись домой. Я пошла в гримерку за сумкой и конверсами и по пути встретила Джозефа.

\- Ты разве еще не ушел? - Я была немного удивлена, что он до сих пор здесь.

\- Уйдешь тут! Фанаты - звери, слава Богу, меня спас Ник. Да и мне желательно бы переодеться. Я весь потный и мокрый после выступления. - Джо выглядел уставшим. - Подождешь меня? Я отвезу тебя домой, заодно отметим сегодняшний вечер. Так как?

\- Я согласна, Джо. Встретимся у выхода.

Мы разошлись по гримеркам. Войдя внутрь, я взглянула в зеркало и поправила макияж. Подойдя к дивану, я стала выворачивать сумку в поисках своего телефона, чтобы позвонить маме. Я перенесла все содержимое сумки на столик у зеркала. Перепроверив все несколько раз, я поняла, что мобильник исчез. Меня это очень сильно напрягло. Внезапно послышался некий грохот. Кто-то зашел и запер дверь изнутри. Мне стало довольно страшно. Но я не повернулась к двери.

\- Что-то потеряла, красотка? - Я обернулась и увидела Джо. Мой телефон был у него в руках. Он уже переоделся, и вот он здесь, в моей гримерке. Слегка ухмыляясь, он приближался ко мне. Вертя мой iPhone в своей руке, Джо кинул его на диван. Я заорала на Джозефа.

\- Значит, все это время мой телефон был у тебя?! Ничего не хочешь объяснить?! - Я злилась. Взяв телефон с диванчика, я положила его в сумку и бросила злобный взгляд на Джонаса.

\- Не смотри на меня такими глазами! - Он улыбнулся и подошел ко мне. Он протянул руку, чтобы взять мою сумку, но я препятствовала этому.

\- Джо, скажи пожалуйста, что тебе нужно? Мы ведь договорились встретиться у выхода. - Я поставила свою сумку на столик и была готова внимательно выслушать ответ.  
  
\- Ничего. - Он снова улыбнулся. В один момент, обняв меня, Джо резко прижал меня к столу и поцеловал меня в шею. Я сразу же заподозрила что-то неладное. Джо Джонас не простой человек. Я хотела услышать честный ответ, поэтому спросила еще раз.

\- Что ты хочешь? - Взглянув на меня, он улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Я хочу дать тебе себя за отличное выступление. - После этого он поцеловал меня.

В тот момент я перестала контролировать себя и все свои поступки. Я почуствовала некое влечение и ответила на его поцелуй. Немного прикрыв глаза, я прижалась к Джо сильнее. "Хорошая девочка", - это все, что он прошептал мне. Он просто поцеловал меня и шлепнул по попе. Это было неожиданно, и я вздрогнула. Мой разум отрезвел, и я сразу же оторвалась от Джо.

\- Джо, мне кажется твои братья уже заждались тебя. Я уверена, что Бланда тебя тоже ждет дома. - Снова взяв свою сумку, я пошла к двери. Вспомнив, что дверь закрыта, я обернулась и увидела, что Джозеф стал грустить.

\- Мои братья давным давно ушли и оставили нас вдвоем. Плевать я хотел на Бланду, по крайней мере в данный момент. - Подойдя ко мне, Джо поцеловал меня в щечку и полез в карман джинсов за ключами. Мой разум снова опьянел.

\- Ну, раз Ник и Кев оставили нас, зачем мне оставлять тебя в одиночестве? Не доставай ключи, они мне не нужны. - Сказала я ему, после чего он улыбнулся. Взглянув на меня, он взял меня за талию и повел за собой на диван, нежно обнимая и смотря в мои глаза. - Значит, мы одни, да? - Поняв, что этот вопрос был лишним, я улыбнулась и в очередной раз поцеловала Джо в губы. Когда я его целовала, он улыбался. Он положил руки на мою попу и прижал мои бедра к его, слегка потираясь о меня. Еще сильнее прижала я Джозефа к себе и положила руки ему на спину. Краем глаза я заметила, как он облизнулся. Низким голосом я прошептала ему на ушко:

\- Ты потрясающий...

\- Спасибо. Ну же, детка, покажи мне, какая ты горячая. - Джо приподнял меня за бедра, чтобы я закинула ноги на его талию.

\- Ты даже не можешь представить, какая я есть на самом деле. - Улыбнувшись, я страстно поцеловала его пухлые губки, о которых я так долго мечтала. Я укусила Джо за язык, за что понесла наказание в виде шлепка по попе. После того, как Джо лег на диван и притянул меня на него, он немного приподнялся и продолжил шлепать меня. Улыбнувшись, он шлепнул меня в последний раз, но намного сильнее, и принялся расстегивать мою блузку. Моя пятая точка буквально горела. Мне стало интересно, как Джо медленно избавлял меня от одежды, и я начала наблюдать за ним. Не теряя времени, я мигом сняла с Джонаса футболку. Облизав губы, Джо взглянул на меня без улыбки. В его глазах летало множество искр, он был возбужден. Одним рывком Джо сорвал с меня бюстгалтер. Положив одну руку мне на грудь, второй рукой он передвинул мою ручку с его спины ниже. Одна секунда, и я уже лежу под ним. Тихо простонав, я выгнулась, тем самым заставляя наши тела соприкасаться. Нежно шлепнув Джозефа в отместку за все это, я подмигнула ему. Он усмехнулся и прильнул губами к моей груди. Слегка покусывая и лаская каждый сосок, его руки стягивали с меня кожаную юбку, плотно облегающую мои бедра. Когда Джо справился с этой преградой, он еле-еле оторвался от меня и поцеловал мои губы. Я видела, как он изо всех сил старался сдерживать себя и свое желание. Я решила немного ему помочь.

Я попыталась стянуть с него джинсы, но Джонасу это не понравилось. Он лишь убрал мои руки от ремня на то место, где они были до этого. Снова поцеловав меня, он снял с себя джинсы и перевернул нас. Я снова оказалась сверху. Затем он опять ударил меня по попе и улыбнулся во всю моську. Я лишь подумала, что ему нравится мучить меня. Ни с того, ни с сего я решила разозлить Джо, поэтому просто встала и начала смеяться. Джозеф приподнялся на локти и странно посмотрел на меня.

\- Ну и что это значит? - Он все также смотрел на меня, и я рассмеялась еще сильнее. Наконец успокоившись, я попыталась связать несколько слов в предложение.

\- Я буду стоять здесь до тех пор, пока ты что-нибудь не сделаешь. - Я отвернулась от парня и уставилась на стену в ожидании его реакций. Услышав небольшой скрип, я поняла, что Джо сел на диван. Спустя несколько минут неподалеку от меня приземлились его боксеры. Внезапно его руки обвились вокруг моей талии.

\- Детка, не нужно ни докучать, ни препятствовать Джонасу. Или ты об этом пожалеешь. - Джо прижал меня к себе, и я почувствовала его неслабую эрекцию. Поцеловав мою шею, он сжал мою грудь. Закрыв глаза, я откинула голову ему на плечо.

\- Что же ты сделаешь? - Я повернулась лицом к Джо и легонько толкнула его на диван. Он в очередной раз засмеялся.

\- Я жестокий мужчина, иди ко мне. - Сев на диванчик, он поманил меня пальцем. Когда я подошла к Джонасу, он резко вцепился в мое запястье, и я упала на него. Покусывая мое ушко, он начал стягивать мои трусики, но я уперлась руками в его грудь, как бы возражая.

\- Я смотрю, ты такой быстрый. Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? И...ты не можешь быть жестоким со мной. - Я поцеловала Джо со всем желанием, которое бушевало во мне. Мои руки оставались на прежнем месте, и Джонасу это явно не нравилось.

\- Возьми его, я умоляю тебя. Я больше не могу сдерживаться. Глядя на тебя, я готов кончить хоть прямо сейчас. - Он показал глазами вниз и облизнулся. Я вновь поцеловала Джозефа. Я не хотела мучить его, но хотела, чтобы он управлял этим процессом, был доминантом. Моя рука спускалась ниже и ниже, пока не встретилась с той частью Джонаса, которая желала меня в данный момент больше всего. Я медленно водила рукой по его члену. В глазах Джо я увидела нечто. Он был готов трахнуть меня, но изо всех сил контролировал себя. Закрыв глаза, он попытался расслабиться, но я так медленно и нежно гладила его там, что по его коже бегали мурашки, и Джозеф начал коротко дышать. Ему нравилась моя сладкая пытка. Не позволив мне расслабиться, он поглаживал мою задницу в том же темпе, как и я ласкала его эрекцию. Я попросила Джо не закрывать глаза. Поддавшись вперед, я намекнула ему. Он тут же сообразил и поцеловал меня. Внезапно я прекратила свою пытку. Джо все еще не мог прийти в себя от того, как я доставляла ему удовольствие. Немного присев, Джонас поцеловал меня. После чего он прошептал прямо в мое ухо: "Ты готова?" Не став ждать моего ответа, он слегка насадил меня на свой член. Я не могла больше держать свои глаза открытыми, поэтому закрыла их от наслаждения. Я укусила Джо за мочку уха и положила левую руку ему на плечо. Насадившись чуть глубже, мы начали двигаться, очень медленно. Джо помогал двигаться, придерживая меня за бедра. С каждым движением нарастал наш темп. Джонас издал рык и начал двигаться намного быстрее, стоная мне на ухо. Я укусила Джо за нижнюю губу и почувствовала вкус его крови. За это Джозеф стал двигаться так быстро, что с каждым его толчком из меня вылетал крик. Вдруг Джо снова стал двигаться медленно, но я попросила его ускориться, ведь уже было поздно, и мы были не дома. Слегка кивнув головол, он как будто озверел и стал беспощадно трахать меня, покусывая за шею и оставляя следы этой ночи. Через какое-то время я ощутила пульсацию внутри себя. Легкая дрожь пробежала сквозь меня, и меня настиг первый оргазм. Но Джозеф все еще двигался. Он сделал несколько грубых толчков, вошел в меня на всю длину, и мы кончили вместе.

\- Это еще только начало, Дем. Ты не представляешь, сколько у меня на тебя планов.

\- А я и не против.

Пролежав еще пару минут в объятиях друг друга, мы встали с дивана и начали собирать одежду по всей гримерке. Одевшись, Джо открыл дверь, мы вышли из концертного зала, прошли к его машине, и Джо отвез меня домой.

А что случилось потом, это уже другая история!


End file.
